Although there is no evidence that ZDV or DDI are cures for AIDS or HIV infection, current data suggest that ZDV and DDI may prolong life and decrease infections for some individuals who have AIDS or severe ARC. Participants may derive no specific benefit from being in the study but may be making a valuable contribution to science and medicine by helping doctors better understand how to treat children with HIV infection.